


good listener

by devilishdyke



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede Lives, Angst, F/F, Protagonist Akamatsu Kaede, Short, alternative universe, kaemaki - Freeform, kaemugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishdyke/pseuds/devilishdyke
Summary: Kaede turns to Tsumugi for comfort and later discovers the source of all of her problems.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi
Kudos: 35





	good listener

Kaede’s head barely raised when she heard a timid knock on her door. With slight hesitance, she pulled herself from her bed and put on a fake smile before twisting the knob and pulling her arm back to reveal.. Tsumugi?

“Hi,” the girl started, adjusting her glasses. They still made her look pretty awkward.. but Kaede thought it was kinda cute. “I thought you might need someone to talk to. A.. shoulder to cry on..?”

Kaede blinked. She thought she’d been able to hide it pretty well.

“You shouldn’t worry about me,” Kaede said, the edges of her lips raised slightly to better sell the false idea that she didn’t need comforting. “I’m fine, honestly, I-“

Very suddenly, Tsumugi took Kaede’s hands and held them close to her chest. “I’m plainly a very good listener.”

The shorter blonde chuckled, pulling her hands back to her sides. She pulled the door open wider, moving aside to let Tsumugi into the room. After a few quick motions, the room’s door was shut and Kaede was sitting on her bed patting the spot next to her for Tsumugi to take. 

Tsumugi’s cheeks seemed to turn slightly pinker as she claimed the spot beside Kaede, carefully tucking her skirt beneath her. “That was so ladylike!” Kaede announced with a flash of genuine happiness before the dread flooded back in.

The cosplayer pushed her glasses further on her face and smiled bashfully. “I’m not.. I’m really very plain, I..”

Kaede stared at her, expecting more.

Tsumugi cleared her throat, “Oh, well, how rude of me! I didn’t come here to talk about myself. I just.. wanted to make sure you’re okay after..... what happened.”

Kaede’s smile disappeared instantly. There was a moment of silence that left Tsumugi shifting uncomfortably in her seat until Kaede spoke once more. “I think I’m okay. Or, at least, I tell myself I am. But the truth is.. I’m scared.”

Tsumugi’s blue eyes widened in shock at this before she leaned in closer as if to better hear Kaede’s next few words.

“I feel so weak.. I tried to kill the mastermind but I really just betrayed two good friends.”

Tsumugi pouted. “Well, if it makes you feel any better.. Rantaro eats KitKats the wrong way and that is plainly not okay!”

Kaede stared back at her with the same sad eyes, so she bit her lip and gestured for the blonde to continue.

“I was the one who came up with the idea to kill the mastermind. Shuichi came up with most of the plan, but I was the one who actually.. did it. I was so ready to die for-“

“No!” Tsumugi yelped. Then, embarrassed at her own reaction, she hung her head in shame. After a few seconds had passed, Tsumugi finally found herself able to meet Kaede’s eyes again.

Kaede looked confused. As expected, but.. Tsumugi cursed herself for putting them both in this awkward situation.

“I’m sorry. That was plainly inappropriate! But, I don’t think you should say things like that.. we need you.” Tsumugi explained, picking at the nail polish on her fingernails. This act was getting harder and harder to pull off, Tsumugi thought, filled with jealousy at the sight of Kaede’s nails — painted beautifully in pink and white by their dear late friend Rantaro. 

At that, Kaede smiled, and though it still seemed somewhat sad, it brought a similar expression onto Tsumugi’s face.

Kaede slowly nodded her head, “I know. I just never meant for any of this to happen. And I miss them so much. For some reason, even though I’d only known them for a few days, it felt like I’d known them forever. But now they’re both gone, because of me.”

Tsumugi placed her hand on Kaede’s shoulder, trying not to instead imagine herself holding the shot put ball that ended Rantaro’s life.

“You know, I bet Shuichi is still proud of you. He could never stay mad at you. I’m sure he knows that you only did what you thought was right. And it was all so plainly heroic of you!” Tsumugi said. She knew Saihara was probably too dead to be thinking much of anything, but it felt like the right thing to say.

Then, without warning, Kaede pulled Tsumugi into a tight hug. At first, the girl made a noise of surprise and stiffly remained in place. Eventually, she warmed into the hug and wrapped her own arms around the shorter girl, a smile creeping onto her face.

Kaede didn’t notice the tears rolling down her cheeks as she softly whispered, “Thank you.. for being here for me. I couldn’t get through this without—

“YOU!” Maki shouted, her finger pointed to the blue-haired girl across the room. “You’re the ‘mastermind’ of this stupid game. I know it.”

Tsumugi’s hands flew to her mouth. “Me?! How could I..? I j-just don’t understand!!”

Kaede’s eyebrows knitted together. She couldn’t stand how much sense it made.

As Maki explained Tsumugi’s role as mastermind of the killing game, Kaede blocked the situation out and remembered all of the happy memories she’d shared with the Ultimate Cosplayer. The first time they’d properly interacted.. every time they’d ever spoken.. Kaede cringed at what had to be the truth. She had been being manipulated the entire time.

Himiko and Kiibo added on, further explaining Tsumugi’s betrayal, but Kaede could hardly pay attention. How could she let this happen? How could she have allowed herself to be played this way..?

“Kaede,” Maki called, bringing her back to the current situation. “I can tell what you’re thinking. Please.. don’t blame yourself.”

Kaede nodded, though her feelings didn’t change. Of course she blamed herself. There was no one else to blame.


End file.
